columbiapicturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Cale
Emily Cale is the tritagonist of White House Down. Personality Emily Cale is totally into politics and idolizes President James Sawyer. Initially, she isn't on very good terms with her father, John Cale, because he's not there for her most of the time, and even missed her talent show, where (according to her) all she did was twirl a flag. However, later on, when Emil Stenz and his henchmen seize control of the White House, Emily develops a more heroic side, and puts her own life on the line to record the terrorists' activities. She is also very fierce, as demonstrated when confronted by Stenz and threatened by Martin Walker. History Emily is first seen waking up early in the morning as President James Sawyer's presidential helicopters are flying over Washington DC. When her father, John Cale, arrives, she's not too happy to see him, as he wasn't there for her talent show. To make her feel better, John shows her that he got tickets for them to go on a White House tour, much to her delight. Unfortunately, her father doesn't get a position with the Secret Service, but keeps that a secret from her. During the tour, Emily answers each of the tour guide's, Donnie Donaldson, questions, annoying him greatly, and meets President Sawyer, face-to-face, and speaks with him for her YouTube channel. When she leaves the tour group to go to the bathroom, the White House is put on lockdown due to a bomb being detonated in the Capitol. After observing the terrorists shooting down the Secret Service agents, Emily uses her phone to record their activities while hiding from them, and uploads her video to YouTube. However, Carl Killick, one of the terrorists, catches her. She attempts to hide from him in a closet full of cleaning supplies, but when he threatens to shoot at her, Emily willingly surrenders, and is dragged into the Blue Room along with the rest of the tour group. After Emily's video is sent to the News media, Emil Stenz slaps her in a fury and threatens to kill her first when the authorities come for them; she hotly tells him to get away from her. Using Emily's video, the Secret Service are able to identify the terrorists. Following a brawl with John later on, Stenz finds his White House passes, and learns that Emily is his daughter. With that, he bursts into the Blue Room and takes her to Martin Walker in the Oval Office. He contacts John over the P.A., threatening to have Emily killed unless he surrenders the President. President Sawyer promptly gives himself up. In the Oval Office, Walker reveals his plan to use the nuclear football to attack Iran to Emily and President Sawyer. Knowing millions of people will die if he does so, President Sawyer refuses, but before Walker has a chance to shoot Emily in the head, John sets several rooms on fire as a distraction and frees the tour group, warning them about an incoming air strike and leaving Donnie to get everyone out. President Sawyer attacks Walker, who uses him to activate the football, and after a vicious fight, Walker holds President Sawyer at gunpoint. The President reminds Walker that he's been a bodyguard to US Presidents for 2 decades; Walker seems to stand down for a few seconds, but then shoots President Sawyer before Emily's eyes. Infuriated, Emily attempts to fight Walker herself, but he overpowers her. Meanwhile, John is ambushed by Stenz, and after a brutal battle, John ties a grenade belt around Stenz's throat, and pulls the pins, causing an explosion that kills Stenz. John then crashes into the Oval Office and shoots Walker to death with a mini-gun. Emily then takes the Presidential Flag onto the lawn and waves it, signaling the incoming fighter pilots to call off the air strike. The news media declares Emily a hero, and she also becomes a media celebrity. In addition, President Sawyer, grateful for what John and his daughter have done for him, officially employs John into the Secret Service, and takes them on an aerial tour of Washington DC. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Females